Whatever you want it to be
by Chazzadagazza
Summary: As yet unknown. All will be explained/asked in the first chapter so please read and leave your input. Greatly appreciated ;) Yours faithfully chazzadagazza
1. chapter 1

**So this is gonna be my first fanfic and I'm thinking I'm going to do it about Percy after the giant war and I wanted to know if that was too common. I'll be open to suggestions on what people would like to read (as long as it's Percy Jackson related since I'm not the most avid reader and haven't read much else) but yeah open to suggestions.**

 **Oh and who would people like Percy to be romantically involved with (I'm personally thinking Aphrodite as I am yet to find a good fanfic where Percy gives her a chance) I honestly don't mind but I am going to try to keep this story non-sexually orientated as I don't trust people would listen to what I rated the story.**

 **Heck even I don't know what half of the ratings stand for and I've read a wide range of pjo fanfics.**

 **Yours truthfully chazzadagazza ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 (09-25 13:23:58)

**So this is myfirst fanfic this chapter is according to one review that helped to decide what direction I should take with this story. So hope you enjoy.**

Annabeth (POV)

I stared after the rising sun as it began its ascent towards the sky. I smelt the salty air and the intoxicating musk that enveloped me. I heard the faint sounds of the birds tweeting, the gentle breaths of the one who held me and his steady heartbeat. I felt the sand between my toes, the gentle sea breeze against my skin, the lapping waves against my heels and of course the warm embrace of the one I'd loved for so long.

No matter how much love he held for me, I could not reciprocate the emotion enough to truly mean it whenever I told him "I loved him". I hated, no I do hate myself for it because he deserves someone who is as perfect as himself, if there is such a person, because he is Percy Jackson the twice over hero of Olympus who turned down godhood twice for what he believed was true love. Though he must be a fool if he thought that he, the gods favourite pawn, could have it so easy in matters of the heart. The gods are heartless when toying with his emotions and I must be too if I keep up this charade any longer as the longer I take too give it up the harder it will be for him to move on, he has already suffered so many hardships i would rather he not have to endure any more, because he is not deserving of them.

"Annabeth"

I was awoken from my thoughts to a cheesy grin that would only make my declaration harder as it charmed my mind more powerfully than any form of charm speak I had ever encountered.

"Good morning, Percy" I said with ever breaking resolve.

"What's wrong wise girl" he asked as he nuzzled ever closer to me whilst still avoiding from constricting me into any discomfort.

"Percy I have to confess something to you" I whispered, subconsciously hoping he wouldn't hear me even though he needed to.

"What's that" he asked as he loosened his grip around me.

"I don't love you much as you do me..." I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

He then wittily responded with "that's probably because it's not possible to do so" as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Don't interrupt me seaweed brain"my tears seemed to form quicker at the mention of his nickname "I'm trying to tell you you deserve someone better as a child of Athena and a friend as that's all I love you enough to be"

At my words he hastened to his feet and stared down at me as a broken man he then asked me "are you dumping me" betrayal evident in his voice. I tried to respond when he shunned me and stormed off into the sea presumably so I could not follow. Not that this truly would stop me, I just knew it would be unwise to attempt to Pursue him in this state. I then jogged off the beach tears streaming from my eyes as I realised I had betrayed my friend with the truth he needed to hear.

 **Third person (POV)**

That was three weeks ago and the last time anyone from camp half blood or camp Jupiter had heard from him . The only thing people at camp half blood knew was that Poseidon was not happy. They presumed Percy missing so wondered why was he taking it out on them, they might have known had Annabeth of told the full tale of what happened rather than just saying Percy "disappeared". Not to many were happy at not knowing the exact details (especially the Athena cabin) but none dared confront her on this in case she was mourning her boyfriends absence. The only people unfazed by these events were the gods who knew Percy's whereabouts and why he ran away. As is easy to guess this had reignited the feud between Athena and Poseidon and caused an uproar among the Olympian council, including those who did not even like Perseus.

 **So how's that for a first attempt please don't be too critical I am brand new to this concept of writing my own fanfic please review if you want me to continue like this or suggest an alternative base for a storyline.**


	3. Chapter 2 (09-25 13:19:25)

**So I hope the first chapter was as good as I wanted it to be. I understand that my way of showing the flow of speech wasn't that good but please can you guys tell me how to improve it.**

 **I'm also looking for someone to beta my story so I can correct any mistakes I've made or if there's anything that doesn't make for a good read.**

 **But here's chapter 2 so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

Third person (POV)

Olympus

The incoherent screams in the throne room of the gods were truly deafening even for the minor gods and goddesses outside of the room. Arguments were currently going on between Artemis and Aphrodite, Zeus and Hera as well as (of course) Poseidon and Athena. To the ears of those not truly listening the arguments would seem totally unrelated but to those training their ears to listen closely they would have noticed a recurring theme among each argument. This theme would happen to be the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the topic was that of his broken heart and the way it came to be so.

Artemis was blaring words at Aphrodite about what the goddess was playing at, even though she would not usually care about the emotions of a man, she felt indebted towards this male after he saved her from the intense pain of upholding the sky. All the while Aphrodite was trying to explain that she had not manipulated the heros love life though she accidentally let slip that she had planned to but this happened before she could.

Zeus and Hera were arguing over what should be done to the daughter of Athena that did this to Perseus. Although Hera cared not for Perseus she did despise the daughter of Athena and was attempting to get Zeus to smite her. Zeus on the other hand was trying to persuade his wife that this would be against the ancient laws, which was not wrong, though he didn't usually care. Really Zeus was thankful to the child of his literal brain child as he hoped this would change percy into a less able hero, crippled by heartbreak making his mortal children once again the superiors to his brothers'.

Poseidon and Athena's argument was the easiest to read as they were the most emotionally involved in the subject matter. It was a vocal fight with both sides throwing heavy (figurative) punches at the other . As their tempers rose their auras started to glow threatening to blind anyone and everyone else in the room.

"Stop it" boomed a familiar voice as hades entered the room, before he ran to catch poor Hestia who was just about to pass out as the hearth dwindled lower than most had ever seen it go."Have you all got but tunnel vision as you fail to see my poor sister in such desperation for hope, yes I agree that what was done to poor Perseus was wrong" he said meaningfully glaring at Athena "but don't you think we should be helping to rehabilitate His hope and love within him as he wouldn't want you all to fight, he prefers compassion to be felt ". The Olympians all hung their heads in shame at the lord of the underworlds words knowing them to be true.

"Percy has retreated to my realm and has refused to speak to anyone, including me, since what **her** **daughter** did to him" he stated accusingly whilst pointing toward the goddess of wisdom.

The goddess glared at him before responding with anger laced in her tone "she did what she thought best for him since she didn't truly love him as I suspected the case to be"

The pair started to argue again before they were interrupted by an unexpected arrival...

Percy.

"Give it a rest" he simply stated wanting them to quiet . Everyone could hear the despair and sadness in his voice as they went to sit in their seats before listening attentively to what he may say next."I don't want your pity nor do I want your sympathy "he said his voice barely a whisper "Athena I do not hate your daughter and if anything I'm thankful toward her atleast she cared enough to tell me the truth, dad I want you to apologise to Athena for anything you have said that you know to not be true"

"But son"

"Please," was the desperate response he got from his son"for me"

He sighed then turned toward Athena to apologise before she stopped him and declared that "no apologies were necessary".

Poseidon nodded at her appreciatively before turning back toward his son. "Son I believe i speak for the entire council when I say that the offer of godhood still stands ".

Percy just shook his head in response before looking up at his fathers pleading expression. He then said "father you don't speak for the council Zeus does as he is the king of the gods, he may rule unjustly but only he can offer such a thing" . The whole council turned to stare at Zeus with worry at how Percy just spoke of him. Luckily Zeus zoned out after Percy spoke of his title only starting to get back into the conversation when Percy said only he could offer godhood. Zeus was conflicted fearing how powerful Perseus would become but he saw how everyone else in the throne room felt about the proposition though a couple tried to hide it (namely ares and Dionysus).

"Percy, I Zeus would like to..."

 **So how was that for a second chapter I shan't be posting again until I have 3 new reviews telling me where to go from here.**

 **As always please tell me if something's wrong with it I'll be happy to fix it.**

 **Oh and people can start to vote on what they want the title to be. (Anyone who betas for me gets two votes)**

 **Yours faithfully chazzadagazza ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I haven't written for a while because I was waiting for more reviews but I decided to relent as I cba . Still looking for a beta, will accept anyone willing to tell me to stop being lazy and write . As always looking for constructive criticism or just praise (i mean, who doesn't want praise).**

 **So here's chapter 3**

 **Just minutes ago**

Zeus was conflicted fearing how powerful Perseus would become but he saw how everyone else in the throne room felt about the proposition though a couple tried to hide it (namely Ares and Dionysus).

"Percy, I Zeus would like to..."

 **Present**

Third person (POV)

Olympus

"...offer you a quest that if you complete I will grant you anything you so wish that is within my power."

Everyone in the throne room was gobsmacked, not least of all Percy.

Needless to say no one expected this not even the goddess of wisdom with all of her intellect. The first to recover their bearings was Poseidon who went straight to his little brothers throne and pulled him into a hug so powerful it would have made the god of might wince.

"Thank you brother. I promise you shan't regret this."Poseidon stated with tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't thank me quite yet, I have not yet revealed the nature of this quest." Replied Zeus seemingly awakening from his stupor, even he was shocked at what he offered to the hero of Olympus.

"Well then what is the quest?" asked a wary Perseus.

"It is rather simple I wish for you to find me some divine iron enough for two sets of armour, two swords and two arrowheads" after Zeus mentioned the divine iron their was audible gasps resonating about the room.

"Why, what is so special about divine iron that you would require my services to acquire it?" inquired a confused Percy.

"Divine iron is the rarest alloy known to the gods. It is said to be stronger than any primordials blade whilst being incredibly alluring, even to the mortals who can't see through the mist" Answered Athena sensing a chance to share some knowledge.

"How rare exactly?"

"Only enough to make the arrowheads and swords has ever been found. We know there's more but even Hades and his children can't raise it from its depth in the earth. We believe there to be a large ore deposit in Alaska but that's all we know of where to find any pure divine iron. the ore currently unearthed has already been corrupted with other alloys by the mortals so we can't use that sadly" replied Athena once again.

"Would I have to be solo on this quest?" wondered Percy out of curiosity.

"Who would you consider taking with you?" queried Zeus.

"Leo and Hazel" stated Percy

"I understand the Hades spawn but why Valdez?"

"Because We need to make our way down to dirt before Hazel will be able to raise any divine iron. A quick way of getting to said dirt would be to melt the ice separating us from it by using fire which Leo can summon." explained Percy rather simply, seemingly expecting the question.

"One last question, before we leave you to your quest would you like us to summon your quest members or go and recruit them yourself?"

"Don't I need a prophecy first?"

"Oh right" said Zeus "Apollo give him his prophecy"

A familiar guy wearing sunglasses atop his blonde hair, a "suns out, guns out" t-shirt and skinny jeans came striding over. "Sometime today brother" growled a growingly impatient goddess of the hunt. If anything he slowed his pace, but eventually he reached Percy. "Ah percy cuz lets see

 **Three shall travel to the lands of no god ,**

 **A problem arises considerably odd,**

 **All shall return but at a cost,**

 **A loyal servant shall be forever lost,**

 **But in the end the quest is more than worth,**

 **Saved by sacrifice beside the hearth**

"Well that was intriguing " spoke a suddenly interested Hermes.

"I'll say..."

 **Meanwhile at camp Half-blood**

She continued her stealthy trek through the forest towards the stream, she'd sat by so often. The canopy of the trees above seemed

To distract from what was going on as did the various different types of flowers and the leaves collaged upon the ground. Luckily she had seen this beautiful spectacle so many times that it no longer smothered her attention away from her task. As she entered the clearing by the stream she knew better than to lower her guard even though it seemed void of activity.

"Vigilant as always, Annabeth" chorused a figure leisurely approaching her from behind.

The figure looked to be around 5'9 with a strong feminine physique, red hair cascading just beneath her shoulders she was wearing full Greek armour with a red plume upon her helm. She certainly looked the part of a warrior, acted like a warrior and had the battle prowess of a warrior.

"Clarisse" was all Annabeth said through clenched teeth in anticipation of the fight ahead.

Clarisse was the one who chose to press the attack giving her a momentary advantage. Annabeth struggled to defend against the onslaught of attacks being thrown her way. After around 7 minutes of open battle, Annabeth provided a small window of weakness upon herself on accident which her opponent was happy to take advantage of.

"Yield?"

Annabeth was hesitant to answer as usually this was when he would come, her knight in not so shiny armour but once again he did not come. She knew it was her fault but that didn't stop it hurting none the less.

"I'll ask again Annabeth, yield!?"

sigh* "I yield"

"Oh, come on Annie you lasted longer than most why so glum about it" as soon as she said it she realised her mistake.

That was when the floodgates opened.

"It's not that it's just I miss him, I miss him so much.*sob* im the reason he left it's all my fault. I told him I didn't love him.*sob* I thought I was speaking the truth but only now do I realise how wrong I was. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. If I don't get him back it won't just be a regret it'll be the regret of my life." this was all Annabeth was able to convey before it all became incoherent sobs.

Clarisse was speechless she didn't know whether to slap Annabeth for being a fool and to hopefully stop her whimpering or if she should hug her. Luckily for Annabeth she went with the latter, never before had Clarisse seen Annabeth in such a fragile state it was frighteningly disheartening.

That was when the least likely person emerged from the woods to help comfort Annabeth. It was the guy she spent most of her time with, the guy she was crying over, the one who called her wise girl...

It was ...

Percy.

 **So I'm sure that was a poor cliffhanger but I can always alter it if my anyone thinks I should. As always I look for criticism and praise so please feel free to leave one or the other (preferably both).**

 **I would love some more reviews and am still yet to choose a title as none have been suggested.*wink*wink*nudge*nudge***

 **Yours faithfully**

 **Chazzadagazza ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I'm back. I'm not going to make some lame excuse about having writers block or anything of the sort as that'd be untrue. Honestly I've just been lazy and am gonna continue to be so until I get another 3 reviews.**

 **Or if you guys don't like the story I'll just straight up abandon it.**

 **I also just realised I never posted a disclaimer after all everyone knows everything from the pjo and hoo universes belong to uncle Rick. I know poor disclaimer whatever but y'all should know the drill anyway from other pjo and hoo fanfics.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Here's chapter 4**

 **Camp half blood**

 **Annabeth (POV)**

How he does it I'll never know, but he just always makes impeccable appearances both in timing and looking good when making them. He just appears out of nowhere intrigues me and crushes me just by being here. Looking up I notice he started to walk my way. So I say "Percy..." hoping desperately to be noticed.

My heart clenched as he visibly flinched at the sound of my voice. Before continuing to walk past me without acknowledging me. I immediately broke back down into sobs forgetting my surroundings. "Annabeth" Clarisse was sat here with me attempting to ... comfort me? "What did you say to him to make him ignore you, that was incredibly... un-percy like?" the question alone brought back the gut wrenching memory of what I'd done.

Flashback

I'm trying to tell you you deserve someone better as a child of Athena and a friend as that's all I love you enough to be"

At my words he hastened to his feet and stared down at me as a broken man he then asked me "are you dumping me" betrayal evident in his voice. I tried to respond when he shunned me and stormed off into the sea presumably so I could not follow. Not that this truly would stop me, I just knew it would be unwise to attempt to Pursue him in this state. I then jogged off the beach tears streaming from my eyes as I realised I had betrayed my friend with the truth he needed to hear.

End of flashback

And so as I recounted the events, to Clarisse of all people, I realised just how badly I must have hurt him. It was killing me and I was the one who was doing the killing.

I just want him to forgive me.

 **Percy (POV)**

How could she do this, hurt me I mean and then act as the victim.

I'm the victim, not her!

Even so, seeing her in that state clawed at my already shattered heart. She may not love me but that hasn't stopped me loving her and it's killing me.

All I could do was walk past as she called my name. I couldn't forgive her she didn't deserve the time of day.

Did she?

NO, Percy No

I'm just going to get Leo then go camp Jupiter and get Hazel and get this quest over with. The cabins look pretty bad I mean, wow, my dad did a number on this place. I felt bad about it even though it wasn't really my fault, still the carnage is stunning. I slowly passed each cabin marvelling at the damage done to them. The Athena cabin definitely looked the worst, the supports and walls were in a state that made you question the places structural integrity or lack there of, it was hilarious I barely stifled a laugh. Eventually I found Leo in the bunker, working on something crazily complex, and I decided to give him a jump scare for the hell of it.

I however most definitely did not expect to be jumped by him. Which is what happened.

"Perce" shouted the grease monkey as he launched himself at me. Luckily I managed to steady myself from fallin when he collided with me. Once he got his breath back he immediately started to quick fire questions at me

"Where were you?

What were you doing?

Why'd you leave?"

I quickly regained my senses and answered each question. He seemed taken back by my answer to the third question.

As was evident when he said "say what?" In typical Leo fashion.

"You mean she didn't tell you guys"

"No she most definitely did not tell anyone that, she just said you 'disappeared'. Lying ..." he spoke 'disappeared' in a girly manner to most likely patronise her actions.

"Woah, woah wait step back sailor that's my role" I said jokingly.

"Sorry..." he replied rather sheepishly

"Its fine"I told him reassuringly "I actually came to invite you on a quest"

"Really?"

"Of course 'burning boy' who else would I want to come with me" I told him whilst smirking at his reaction to the nickname I thought of on the fly.

"Burning boy"he said testily before a signature 'Leo grin' spontaneously combusted onto his face "I like it, count me in"

I looked at him quizzically before asking "you sure I haven't even told you what the quest is"

"Eh, its fine you wouldn't put me in harms way"

"Well okay then I'll explain the quest as we fly over to camp Jupiter for our other quest member"

 **So how was it I feel a little rusty but I don't think it was any worse than the other chapters I've written. As usual please leave any form of review as you see fit.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **Chazzadagazza:)**


End file.
